


The End Ahead

by Izhilzha



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izhilzha/pseuds/Izhilzha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And you didn't think to tell me this?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [krysalys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=krysalys).



> Prompt: Jack O'Neill to die of Rodney McKay; Rodney to die of his own heroism.

Jack O'Neill twisted around in the jumper's pilot seat, so he could glare at the figure crouching in the back. "And you didn't think to tell me this?"

The figure let out a sound somewhere between a huff and sigh. "It's not like it would have made a difference, would it?" Rodney McKay glanced over his shoulder, and then his eyes widened. "And it'll be a moot point _entirely_ if you don't watch where we're flying!"

Jack glanced back out the viewport, into the jagged crystalline tunnel that the puddlejumper was hurtling down at a completely unsafe speed. He made a small mental adjustment, and the jumper pulled away from its near-kiss with the wall. "Mind control," he reminded McKay.

"Is not exclusive anymore," McKay snapped back, turning onto his back and practically crawling inside the open panel. "How much longer do I have?"

Sensors were keeping track of the icy blue thing that had chased them in here, still many meters away--and still closing on them. Jack nudged the jumper even faster. "Hurry."

"How. Long?" The scuffling grew more pronounced.

Jack shrugged, though McKay wouldn't see it. "Two minutes, maybe three. That's long enough for whatever it is you're doing back there, right?"

"Not if you're going to make me stop and explain it to you."

The tunnel took a spiral turn, and Jack followed it with precision, hanging onto the thrill of making perfect turns. "Carter can fix things and explain at the same time," he told McKay.

A sputtering noise came from the scientist's general area. "Well, if Samantha were here, she could explain and let me work!" For a moment, all noise stopped. Then McKay added, "Forget I said that. Damn good thing she's not here; someone's going to have to explain what I'm doing to the brass."

"What we're doing," Jack corrected him. The image of the creature crept closer on the monitor. "That thing's getting closer than I'd like it to."

"Almost done. Almost--" McKay hauled himself out of the open panel and reached for a hotwired keyboard. "Are we near the resonance point yet? 'Cause if we do this and we're not in place. . . ."

"We're not getting another chance, I know." Jack pushed the speed just a little bit more, the spines and glittering colors outside spinning past. "We're almost there."

"Done." McKay, still sitting on the floor, turned around and looked out the viewport.

For a long several seconds, they both just sat and watched, and then there was something solid rushing up out of the tunnel's darkness to meet them. The end was ahead, and the enemy was behind.

"Now," McKay said, putting his head down on his knees so he couldn't see the dead end they were about to impact.

Jack kept his eyes open as he thought the trigger McKay had set up, and the universe fled away.


End file.
